


Memoirs Of A Miko

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi at the tender age of fifteen is pulled down the magical well on her shrine grounds. Demons, hanyous, and more await her. A collection of IY Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kouga

Kagome laughed happily as the wolf pups crowded around her vying for her attention. Yipping and nipping at her. "You guys are sooo cute!" She laughed as they yipped more but hissed as they knocked her down on her butt and winced, laughing as Kouga strode over a dark look on his face.

He barked out a few growls and the pups scattered leavening her and Kouga alone by the mouth to the wolf's den. "Aww you didn't have to be so mean Kouga it was an accident."

Kouga rolled his eyes as he crouched down in front of her a cocky smirk on his face. "Kagome they need to learn to behave, they're lucky I didn't do more."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You'd spank them?" She sounded out right mortified.

Kouga blinked. "Huh? Spank? What's that?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head realizing her wouldn't know the modern term. "Spank, um slap them on their butt?"

Kouga blinked. "Huh? NO! I like women not children!"

Kagome burst out laughing at his horrified face and shook her head leaning forward so her breath tickled his mouth. "Ne I know Kouga…why don't we go to the den? I'll show you what a spanking is."

Kouga grinned wolfishly and nodded standing up and tossing her over his shoulder, making her laugh happily.


	2. Sesshoumaru

Kagome bit her lip as sweat gathered on her brow and shot a smug looking Sesshoumaru a worried glance. "A-are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru nodded a small smirk curling on his pale lips. "Yes, now touch it."

Kagome gulped but slowly lowered her hand to touch hard pure muscle. "Wow…its so hard."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course it is now stroke it."

Kagome did so timidly. "Am I doing it right?

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You can stoke it harder, it won't bite, I promise."

Kagome did so smiling as the muscles under her hands twitched. "Wow! Au-Un you're tail is soo cool feeling!"

Ah-Un turned both of its head to look at her, and in turn their master, letting out a happy chirp.

Sesshoumaru watched with veiled eyes as Kagome continued to pet Ah Un's tail. It was hard for him to believe that she had never touched a dragons tail before. What village did she come from?


	3. Sesshomaru

She stood there in the middle of the lavish room, decorated in dark reds and cherry wood. Her long black hair falling in waves down to rest above her black obi, which made her light red silk kimono all the more prominent. She was a sight to behold, her pale skin lightly illuminated by the moonlight that filtered down on her form the open window of the room. The lighting made her usually dark blue eyes glow in the darkness that reached out to caress her sensually.

Across from her was a man, tall and lean. He was clad in nothing but pristine white hamka's his chiseled chest, one that could make many men envious, almost glowed in the dim light of the room. His long silver hair fell down to rest at the back of his knees, it shinned white in the light of the moon. His usual dull golden eyes were alight with a fire that seemed to call out to any that looked at them. His face was aristocratic, pale, and perfect. Upon his brow sat a crescent moon, the physical embodiment of his inheritance, his status, and his power.

They locked gazes and an electrical current seemed to go through the room. The air seemed to still as if waiting for something incredible to happen. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes, their heart beats becoming one, their very beings tuning into each other. A soft breeze stirred the charged fill air making his long silver hair rustle lightly in the wind. It was as if a silent signal had been given. She walked towards him with graceful and almost fairy like steps. He reached his strong hand out to her and she placed her smaller more delicate one in his.

In one swift movement he spun her to him, the silk sleeves of her kimono spinning beautifully in the air. He hugged her close, her back pressed flush against his toned chest, he allowed his fingers to fist in her obi, readying them for what was going to happen next. He spun her away from him, his fingers still clenched in her obi making it come undone, even so she spun on seamlessly, on the tips of her toes, much like a ballerina.

As she finished her spin, her kimono now open, exposing her full pert breasts, her flat stomach, her slim waist, her full hips, and her long slender legs he couldn't help but admire the unearthly sight she made. Even so he let her obi fall from his fingers, it seemed to float down lightly and lay across the floor, looking like an ornate design. He smirked at her as she spun once more, her kimono slipping from her form to land on the floor in a heap of cloth.

He swept her into his arms, as if it was part of a dance and brought her closer, their bodies molding against each other and with one last flourish of intimate moves they fell onto their bed in a tangle of limbs and flesh. Both ready to give into the song that played in their hearts. Both ready to become one, and so they did. They started yet another more intimate and sensual dance. Moving against each other to a tune only they could hear. Her soft moans and sighs of pleasure only hinting at the rhythm they heard.

He moved against her body, slick with sweat from their dance. She wrapped her long tone legs around his waist and mewled, their tempo speeding up. He grunted, matching her soft whine of pleasure, and increased his speed. His long thick length glided in and out of her tight sheath, bringing them both towards the climax of their song. She clung to him, arching her back as she came, clinging to him as he moved against her a few more times. He groaned as he came, resting his head in the nape of her neck, their heartbeats in tune as they slowly came back down to earth, their sensual dance now over if only for the night.


	4. Bankotsu

When he had first saw her he thought her nothing more than just another wench.

But as time went by he found himself running in to her more and more he began to see just how wrong he was.

She was anything but a normal wench, she was mouthy, well spoken, educated and had an iron will.

He found himself drawn in by her, her weird clothes, sayings, medicines, hell he was drawn to her in general.

By the time he realized he loved her it was too late because one could live on borrowed time for only so long.

The last thing he remembered was her tearful face as he fell to the ground in pain…the next thing he knew he was staring up into her smiling face…his heart beating rapidly in his chest.


	5. Kouga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Moon

Kagome shivered lightly the thin fabric of her uniform offering little to no protection from the cold wind of the night. With a smile she let herself be pulled closer to the male bedsides her taking in the warmth of his body and the soft fur of his clothes. “Mah you were right Kouga the moon is so pretty…”

Kouga merely nodded, his arm warping around the small woman next to him. “Hai, told you it would be worth the trip.” He smiled as she nodded still staring up at the night time sky. He was glad she had stood up to Inu Yasha and was able to make it to see this. It was the hunter’s moon and for his tribe was sacred and to be shared only with trusted pack members.

With a happy smile she grabbed her companion’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” He merely smirked at her and pulled her closer. “Anything for my woman.” He smiled as she didn’t try and correct him but merely leaned closer next to him.


End file.
